


It's a long way down to the bottom of the river

by puppybusby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Murder, Demon Allison, Demon Deals, F/F, Past Murder, Queen Lydia, minor blood/violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do feel as though I must warn you though...” Talia began, obviously waiting for Lydia to meet her gaze. “Your life will never be the same, you're connected to death now, In more ways than one, you've set yourself onto a dark path.”</p><p>(Or: After Jackson takes Lydia's throne after he tries to have her killed, Lydia makes a deal with a demon, gains an army and falls in love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a long way down to the bottom of the river

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rvst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/gifts).



> This was such a fun fic to write! I tried to fit in everything, but I hope you enjoy it! Stay excellent
> 
>  
> 
> All my thanks to the wonderful [Kayla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandperfection/pseuds/hollandperfection) for being the best beta ever.
> 
> Title taken from "Bottom of the River" By Delta Rae

 

“Derek said that everything is ready.” Allison said simply, striding into the room with the easy confidence she seemed to exude. “We march at your order.”  
  
Lydia turned away from the window and focused on the girl, taking in her smirk as she closed the distance between them.

“Are you sure about this?” Lydia asked in the space between them.

Allison's smirk grew. “Even if I wasn't, there would not be much I could do to stop you.” She brought a hand up to tap her nails against Lydia's chest, her heart hammered beneath the skin at the contact. “I want to make him suffer for what he did to you.”  
  
Allison kissed her then, a heavy press of lips that left Lydia's skin itching for more but before she could, Allison moved away and drifted towards the window.  
  
“I'm not arguing against being allied with the Hales and having their soldiers to help us, but is it necessary?” Lydia asked. “You could slay the entire army yourself, we don't need them.”  
  
“You overestimate my powers your highness.” Allison replied. “I can hardly leave your side now, can I?” She added with a smile.

Anybody who dared to listen in on them would assume that Allison was trying to be charming, many of them didn't know that she was being literal, let alone Allison's true nature.  
  
  
It's what made her so deadly.

 

“We'll set out tomorrow.” Lydia said eventually. “I don't want him to sit in my throne for another day.”  
  
Allison grinned, moving from her seat and in a flash, cupped Lydia's cheeks in her hands and kissed her again.  
  
“Can I kill him?”  
  
Lydia swallowed at the dark look in Allison's eyes. “If I can't do it, then yes.”  
  
Allison nodded. “I'll tell Derek to be ready to leave at first light.”

 

Lydia didn't particularly want her lover to leave but she reluctantly let her go regardless, they had been working too hard for this and Lydia wasn't about to let it all go to waste for a make out session, despite her situation she was still a queen.

 

Allison stopped by the door, pausing to cast a look back over to Lydia. “Jackson won't know what to do when he sees us. We'll catch them completely off guard.”  
  
Lydia huffed a laugh. “That's an understatement, considering he thinks I'm dead.”  
  
Anger flashed over Allison's face briefly, the memory of how they first met obviously playing through her mind.  
  
“You'll come back?” Lydia asked, already moving towards her bed and lying back on it in an obvious invitation. “The night is still young after all.”  
  
“I'll be back before you know it.” Allison replied. “I'd hate to leave you alone on such a cold night.”

“So chivalrous.”  
  
Allison hummed before leaving the room and all but disappearing into the shadows.

 

As Lydia began to strip herself of her dress she let her thoughts wander to Allison's words, to Jackson and his betrayal.  
  
It was no secret that they hadn't married for love, they had expectations to keep, Lydia was to marry the richest suitor and eventually she would give birth a son and they would rule over her kingdom.  
  
It would have been fine, not ideal, but fine.

 

And then he tried to kill her.

 

Lydia rubbed at her wrists idly, the burn of the rope still a harsh memory, in the right light, she swore she could still see the marks they left behind.  
  
Most nights she woke up panicking, the memory of the water squeezing the air from her lungs, consuming her entirely until darkness overwhelmed her.

  
And then it was silent and then there was Allison, just... Standing there, looking angry and apologetic all at once and Lydia was pretty sure that she fell for her then and there, even before Allison's hands closed gently around her wrists (she had been too confused at the time to pay attention to the empty space around them, the lack of rope around her wrists and the weights tied to her ankles) and calmly explained what had happened, where she was.  
  
Purgatory, a space between life and death, Allison had offered her a deal, a second chance that Lydia accepted gladly, regardless of the ramifications.  
  
When she had woken she was safely back on land and there was a fire to warm her body, Allison sat dutifully opposite her, on guard and Lydia couldn't stop from comparing the woman to a knight, someone she could easily imagine stood at her side and guarding her.

 

Lydia made her way over to the bed and lay down, Allison would return soon and tomorrow they would attack and claim her throne once more, the idea filled her with a nervous energy. So much was happening so fast, though she was thankful for it, they hadn't spoken about what would happen to Lydia afterwards, Allison gave her life, one day she would have to take it back.  
  
Lydia just didn't know when.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

Lydia looked up to where Allison had appeared, seemingly having materialised out of the shadows, concern on her features.  
  
“Lost in my thoughts.” Lydia smiled and held out a hand. “Join me?”  
  
Allison's concerned expression didn't fade for a few moments, but eventually she smiled again and began to strip herself of the leathers she favoured- When they had met with Hale Queen she had offered Allison new armour, Allison had politely refused, there had been no need for her to hide her nature from the Queen, Talia knew exactly what Allison was.

 

Allison took Lydia's hand and crawled onto the bed, pressing herself against Lydia and kissing her soundly, a hand moving into Lydia's hair and tugging gently, drawing a soft moan from her lips before moving her attention to Lydia's neck.  
  
“What did Derek say?” Lydia asked between gasps.  
  
Allison pulled away with a wet pop and drew herself up to look down at Lydia.  
  
“He said that they'll be ready and for me to make sure you're relaxed and well rested for the journey. It's a days ride to your kingdom, assuming his men are competent enough to navigate the forest without getting themselves killed.”

“They're werewolves.” Lydia replied. “If they can't handle a few pixies or trolls I must rethink our alliance.”

“Indeed.” Allison mumbled. “Now, I'm certain I mentioned making sure you're relaxed?”  
  
Lydia grinned and pulled her back down for another kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lydia woke suddenly, only just refraining herself from startling and waking the sleeping figure beside her. Allison remained motionless though, not even her chest moved. The first time they had spent the night together and Lydia had noticed this, she had panicked, waking Allison and had needed to be comforted in her arms as Allison pointed out that she didn't need to breath, that it was only habit to do so when she was awake.

 

Lydia shifted enough so that she could make out her figure clearer the glow of the moon her only aid. Enough for her to see the scars that decorate her body. They're nothing that she hasn't seen before and for better or worse, she knows the stories behind all of them.

 

The claw marks on her shoulders were from when she fought a werewolf on her eighteenth birthday as part of some ritual her family followed to prove their worth as hunters. She knew that Allison had a scar on her ankle from when she broke her ankle when she was fourteen while exploring the forest and a werewolf helped her (an act that made Allison question her families methods- unlike Lydia, Allison hadn't been surprised to find out that wolf was one of the Hale's ancestors.)  
  
She knew that Allison had scars on her wrists from the rope that bound her and there was a jagged scar on her stomach, left by one of the men responsible for her death.  
  
Lydia traced her fingers over the scar, she had long since memorised it's size and shape, the way it felt beneath her fingertips and Lydia repeated the movements while she took in the expression of her sleeping lover.

 

“It's rude to stare, your highness.” Allison mumbled, her lips barely moving as she spoke, Lydia pulled her hand away quickly.  
  
“I'm sorry, did I wake you?”  
  
Allison chuckled and opened her eyes, shifting to stare up at Lydia. “Don't worry about it, I'm not tired anyway.”  
  
“Habit?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison stretched, her back arching so beautifully Lydia wished for a way to have such a sight immortalised so that all who saw it could understand the way the woman made her heart race.

“I allow myself _some_ human comforts.” Allison replied, smirking at Lydia.

“So I can see.” Lydia smirked back. “I'm glad I could be of assistance.”

Allison hummed, her expression shifting to something thoughtful. “What troubles you?”  
  
“It's nothing.”  
  
Allison raised an eyebrow and stared expectantly at her. She didn't need to say anything, they both knew that Allison was infinitely the most patient of the two of them.

Lydia sighed. “I had the nightmare again.”  
  
Allison nodded in understanding and moved up to rest her weight on her elbows. “So naturally you distracted yourself with my sleeping body?”  
  
She's trying to lighten the mood, Lydia can tell, it _does_ make her smile, so it's not exactly a failure.  
  
“I was thinking about your scars.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“And what made you... You.”  
  
Silence fell between them, Lydia focused her gaze ahead and tried not to react under Allison's heavy gaze.

 

“You want to know how it works.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Lydia looked back in time to watch as Allison sat up slowly, the sheets pooling around her hips exposing the marks Lydia had left there a mere few hours ago.  
  
“When I was killed, I made a deal, much like you did. I didn't want to die, that's the thing about humanity. It clings onto everything in a desperate attempt to continue its existence.” Allison sighed, pushing a hand through her hair. “I was different from you though. There was too much anger, a need for vengeance. Even after I found them and exacted my revenge... I couldn't stop. I killed so many people, men, mostly. Those who hurt innocents.”  
  
“You protected those who could not protect themselves.” Lydia noted, she searched Allison's expression for any signs of remorse, unsurprised to find none, Lydia was sure that had she suffered through what Allison had, she would have reacted in the same way.

 

“I fed on their fear.” Allison continued. “I'm sure that library you speak so fondly of has many tales of me.”  
  
Lydia hummed her agreement. “Why did you do it?”  
  
Allison looked at her, her expression serious. “Because no woman should suffer at the hands of man.” She replied. “The women of the local villages didn't understand what was going on, they only knew that there was something protecting them.”  
  
“You never showed yourself?”  
  
“Only to those I killed.” Allison replied, a bitter smile twisting on her lips. “I remained in the darkness.”  
  
“But why?” Lydia asked. “They wouldn't have ran, you protected them.”  
  
“My kind don't often fare well in the light, Lydia.” Allison said. “Lest we see how truly monstrous we are.”  
  
Lydia couldn't ignore the sadness in her voice if she tried, she rested her hand on Allison's thigh in a blind gesture of comfort.  
  
“I was eventually caught, a priest, as far as ironies go I'm not entirely sure they get any larger than that. He brought me back to the place of my death, threw my body into the river as those men had all those years earlier and sent me to hell...” A flash of fear passed over her face. “I eventually clawed my way back to purgatory and that was where I remained...”  
  
“Until the day I died.” Lydia finished.

“Almost died.” Allison corrected.  
  
“If I hadn't made the deal with you...” Lydia began cautiously. “What would have happened to my soul?”

“I don't have a say in the judgement of souls my dear Lydia.” Allison replied. “I am but a lowly demon.”

“But now that I've made a deal with you, will I...”  
  
“Yes.” Allison nodded, sadness evident in her eyes for the first time. “When you die, your soul will be given as payment.” She studied Lydia for a few moments. “Do you regret it?”  
  
“No.” Lydia replied honestly. “It's like you said, humans will cling to any chance we have at survival. I wasn't ready to die. Not by his hands.” Lydia seethed. “He didn't even have the courtesy to do it himself, only too happy to let the river take me.”

“His mistake is your gain.” Allison noted. “You still wear the ring.”  
  
Lydia looked down at her hand, the simple gold band catching her attention.  
  
“I hadn't noticed.” Lydia frowned. “Is the marriage still bound if you have died?”  
  
“Almost died.” Allison corrected again. “And I'm not sure.”  
  
“Either way.” Lydia sighed, cupping Allison's cheek with one hand. “Lets not talk of this any more, it's late.”  
  
“As you wish.” Allison smiled, leaning in so that their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Lydia let Allison lie them both down, wrapping her up in steady arms, Allison's chin resting on the crown of her head. Lydia pressed her cheek against Allison's chest and closed her eyes. There was no heartbeat to lull her to sleep, no rise or fall of her chest, only silence.  
  
It's comforting in its own right.

 

 

 

Lydia was surprised to see Talia the next morning, apparently in deep conversation with her son and the druid boy he kept as an advisor.

 

As she and Allison approached, both Talia and Derek turned towards them, Derek bowed in respect as Talia offered a courteous nod.  
  
“Good morning Lydia.” She greeted, she turned her head slightly. “Allison.”  
  
“Talia.” Allison greeted.  
  
Lydia resisted the urge to elbow the woman, only she would treat the alpha Queen in such a casual manner.  
  
“Are you all rested?” Talia asked, her attention back on Lydia.  
  
“Yes, thank you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for your kindness and hospitality.”

Talia's eyes sparkled. “As soon as your kingdom is in its rightful hands, we shall have to discuss a treaty. I fear we may need your assistance in dealing with the rise of the hunter families.” She replied, once again looking to Allison.

“She speaks as though I had a role in the direction of the hunters!” Allison huffed indignantly.

“Many of them are descendants of your family line.” Talia replied.  
  
“Ah yes.” Allison agreed, sweeping past Derek to grab an apple from the table. “And naturally that makes them my responsibility, no?” She cocked her head to the side in mock thought. “People who no doubt have no idea of my name or my part in the Argent history.”

“They would kill you if they found you.” The druid spoke up, watching Allison with an expression of distrust.  
  
“There is not a being within the four walls of this room that they would not kill if they had the chance.” Allison replied, biting into her apple, Lydia watched the juice trickle down the skin of her wrist. She turned her attention to Talia. “I take no responsibility for the hunters.”  
  
“I know.” Talia nodded.  
  
“Though naturally I'll assist in any way.” Allison did a cheap imitation of a bow, a gesture that seemed to amuse Talia to no end. “A Hale helped me once, it's only fair I extend the same kindness.”  
  
Talia's smile was bright. “I look forward to the next time we meet, Allison.”  
  
“Likewise your majesty.” Allison bowed again. “Am I correct to take that as a dismissal?”  
  
“I wish to speak with Lydia alone for a moment.”

“We're ready to leave at your command.” Derek said, directing his attention to Lydia. “Your horse is waiting for you outside.”  
  
Lydia nodded at him and watched as Allison winked at her before following him and the druid out of the room, the door closing heavily behind them.  
  
She could only stand and wait as Talia studied her, the woman moved with a grace that Lydia could only hope to have one day, to have the power to make an entire kingdom kneel with just a single look.

 

“Are you nervous?” Talia asked, Lydia didn't know why she bothered, it was obvious to the wolf that she was.  
  
“I would be a fool to not be.” Lydia replied.  
  
“You have the benefit of having a demon at your very beck and call.” Talia said. “Not to mention our support.”  
  
“An army of werewolves does help.” Lydia agreed. “But Allison is very much her own person.”  
  
“She is.” Talia nodded as she moved closer. “But between you and I, in all of my years I have never met a demon capable of such... Humanity.”  
  
“Pardon?” Lydia frowned.  
  
“A demon is a soulless creature, only interested in harvesting souls to feed on and to send to their maker, incapable of love, and yet she looks at you in the same manner as my late husband would often look at me.”  
  
“And what look would that be, may I ask?”  
  
“A look that speaks a thousand words. I do truly believe that she would journey through hell for you.” Talia explained. “A love so strong is rarely seen.”  
  
Lydia looked away. Love? Such words had never been spoken between her and Allison, though she wouldn’t deny that she felt so strongly for her.

“I do feel as though I must warn you though...” Talia began, obviously waiting for Lydia to meet her gaze. “Your life will never be the same, you're connected to death now, In more ways than one, you've set yourself onto a dark path.”  
  
“I figured that was the case the moment I decided to make a deal with a demon to kill my traitorous excuse of a husband.” Lydia replied.  
  
Talia smirked and nodded in approval. “Just be sure to take your options into consideration before you cross the point of no return.”

“I'll be sure to do that.” Lydia replied. “For curiosities sake, I want to be sure that Jackson doesn't get the same opportunity that I did, do you know of any ways to keep that from happening?”  
  
“I'm sure Allison or Stiles could offer you a suggestion or two.”

Lydia nodded, a brief silence falling between them, after a few moments however, a thought came to Lydia.  
  
“May I ask you a question?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Why do you allow Allison to treat you with such disrespect?” Lydia asked.

 

It had been obvious from the day they met the Queen that Allison had no intention of following common procedure around royalty, Lydia can still remember the way the entire court collectively held their breath as Allison insulted the Queen's choice of outfit. At first Lydia had thought that Allison was being rude because of Talia being a wolf, her hunter origins taking control but after a few days and more than one instance of Talia _laughing_ at Allison's words, it became clearer to her that Allison was teasing, pushing the boundaries and Talia only seemed to meet those with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.  
  
“You and I both know Allison is much older than she looks.” Talia replied. “I knew of her before I met her, both from stories my family told about the Argent princesses disappearance and suspected murder and the story of the teenager who promised one of my ancestors that she would make her parents give them the forest back.”

“She said that?”  
  
“That's how the story goes. She had plans to change the way the hunters operated.” Talia sighed. “And then she was murdered when she was finally in the position to do such a thing.”

Lydia frowned, when put into that context she couldn't help but be suspicious, it was true that after Allison had passed her hunting trial she had begun to prove herself as a leader. It was also true that she had died before she had to chance to inherit her parents role as leader.  
  
“My point is...” Talia continued, “Allison is like an old friend or a distant relative, I've only ever heard stories of her but to meet her is another ordeal entirely. It's freeing almost, to be spoken to in such a way. Endearing.”  
  
“I understand.”  
  
Talia smiled. “You should be on your way, you have a long journey ahead.”  
  
“Thank you Talia, for everything.”  
  
“Of course. And good luck to you.”  


 

Lydia found Allison outside, the dark hood of her cloak pulled up to shield her from the sun, she tilted her head to look at Lydia as she approached.  
  
“Is all well with our dear wolf queen?”

“Of course, she just wanted to give me some words of motherly advice.”  
  
“More like grandmother.” Allison murmured.  
  
Lydia slapped her arm. “Behave.”

Allison smirked and pushed away from the wall. “As you wish.” She extended her hand. “Escort you to your horse, milady?”  
  
“Only If I can watch you try to climb onto your own horse.” Lydia replied, taking her hand regardless.  
  
“Ah, the joke is on you.” Allison said. “I have found a horse that is as soulless as I. This one knows better than to throw me.”  
  
Talia's words echoed in her mind and despite the presence of so many people, Lydia moved in to press a quick kiss to Allison's cheek.  
  
“Not entirely soulless.” Lydia replied.  
  
Allison snorted and turned her head away, no doubt to try and hide her awed expression.

 

They walked to where Derek was waiting with the horses and Lydia knew immediately which horse was Allison's (the fact that it was as black as night and that everyone seemed to be giving it a wide berth was a huge give away.)  
  
“So what kind of advice did Talia give you?” Allison asked. “I hope for your sake it wasn't fashion-”  
  
“I asked if she knew of any way to make sure Jackson didn't make a deal with a demon.”  
  
Allison stopped and turned to face Lydia. “What did she say?”  
  
“To ask you or the druid.”  
  
“Naturally.” Allison replied. “Yes, I know of a way.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Allison gestured to her horse. “Hop on your highness, I'll tell you on the way.”

 

 

 

It felt odd to be back in the forest, even more so when she looked around at the men and women marching around her. In front of her, Derek led the way, his druid by his side and his inner circle of knights behind him. Allison was riding silently beside her, her head down so that her hood obscured her face entirely. It was probably just as hard for her to be back within the confines of the trees as it was for Lydia.

 

It was easy to lose track of time, after a while Lydia had manage to coax Allison into telling her stories from her childhood, of the villages that used to surround the forest, it was a welcome distraction and somehow Allison's stories managed to get the attention of some of the surrounding soldiers.  
  
It eventually dawned on Lydia that Allison was immortal. It wasn't as though she didn't already know that but this was the first time Lydia really thought about it.  
  
Allison existed before Lydia was born and she'll no doubt continue to exist long after Lydia has left this world. She'll stand by her side as Lydia grows old and Lydia doesn't really know what to do with that sudden realisation.  
  
She could barely manage to smile back when Allison glanced over at her, something Allison didn't miss. She reached over for Lydia's hand and squeezed it.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Lydia nodded. “I'm fine. It's fine.”  
  
Allison hummed, but wasn't convinced.

 

 

 

“We're going to camp here the night.” Derek said.  
  
Around them, Derek's soldiers were moving around them with practised ease, tying horses to trees, setting up fires and camps.  
  
“Why?” Lydia asked.  
  
“There's a river nearby, this is a big clearing. It's a good strategic spot.” Derek explained. “Everyone is tired, we rest now and get up before dawn. With our luck half of the kingdom will still be asleep when we attack.”

“Lydia!”  
  
Lydia and Derek turned in time to see the druid approach them, face twisted in anger and fear.  
  
“Stiles. Refer to the Queen as such.” Derek warned.  
  
“It's fine.” Lydia dismissed. “I'm technically not a queen right now either.”  
  
“What's wrong?” Derek asked the boy.  
  
“Control your demon.” Stiles snapped.  
  
“What did she do?” Lydia asked, she looked around for the woman and soon caught a glimpse of dark hair striding towards them.  
  
“She interrupted my protection spell.”  
  
“I didn't interrupt it.” Allison rolled her eyes, brushing past Stiles and shooting him a glare. “His protection spell would have kept me out.”  
  
Derek sighed. “Stiles, go and do the spell so that Allison has free movement.”  
  
“I can't, I need a some of her blood.”  
  
In a flash of movement, Allison drew her dagger and sliced her thumb open, the blood dripped down her wrist and Lydia was reminded of her and the apple earlier that morning.  
  
“How much do you need?” Allison asked, holding her hand out so that the blood dripped onto the ground between them.  
  
Stiles looked incredibly put out by her antics and pulled a vial from his pack and held it under her wrist to catch a few drops.  
  
“I hate demons.” He mumbled.  
  
“We hate you too.” Allison replied, her expression completely neutral, her voice deadpan.

Lydia watched as Stiles stormed off, grumbling as he went. Derek raised an eyebrow at them both and Allison popped her thumb into her mouth to suck the blood from her thumb.  
  
“I'll have someone set up a camp.” He said.  
  
“Thank you Derek.”  
  
Derek nodded and headed off in the direction Stiles had gone.  
  
Lydia turned towards Lydia who pulled her thumb from her mouth and smirked, a through drops of blood still staining her lips.

“What?”  
  
“Must you antagonise him?”  
  
“The druid?” Allison asked. “He'd have sent me back to hell if not for you.”

Lydia couldn't deny that, while Allison and Talia had a playful sense of banter with all of their interactions, Stiles and Allison were essentially at one another’s throats at every opportunity.

Allison leant in closer and cocked her head to the side. “Are you okay with being here?”  
  
“Why wouldn't I be?” Lydia asked.  
  
“You know why.” Allison replied quietly.  
  
“It's fine. Are you okay?” Lydia turned the question back to her, if anyone had a reason to not want to be near the river, it was Allison.  
  
“I'm fine.” Allison shrugged. “Though I am wondering why you looked so sad earlier.”

Lydia hummed. “Well I'm more concerned about the fact that we're so close to werewolves.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Lydia nodded. “So little privacy.”  
  
Understanding passed over Allison's face, a smirk spreading over her face. “Just one more night, you'll be back in your kingdom before you know it.”  
  
“I'm looking forward to introducing you to my quarters.”  
  
Allison laughed. “Likewise.” She glanced around. “Shall we go and see if camp is set up?” She asked, offering her arm.  
  
Lydia linked their arms together. “Lead the way.”  
  
  


Lydia woke up alone, a first in a long time. She sat up and found Allison's cloak draped over her figure. Lydia looked around before getting up, pulling Allison's cloak around her and stepping out into the cool air. There were still quote a few soldiers awake, gathered around a fire and talking. She approached them warily, a blonde woman looking over her shoulder as she got closer.  
  
“What are you doing up? Don't you know there are wolves around?” She asked with a grin.  
  
“Have you seen Allison?” Lydia asked.  
  
“She went that way.” the wolf gestured idly to her left. “All creepy and brooding.”

Lydia looked in the direction and frowned. “Thanks.”  
  
“Don't go too far.” The blonde sang. “It'd be a shame if you got yourself killed before you went to war.”  
  
“Duly noted.” Lydia mumbled before walking off, tugging the cloak tighter around herself.

  
  
The river was howling when Lydia reached it, faltering in her footsteps. Allison was stood at the edge.  
  
“Did I wake you?” Allison asked.  
  
“I'm not used to waking up alone.” Lydia replied.  
  
“I'm sorry. I needed to come back here.”  
  
Lydia eyed the water with unease, she knew from experience that it was freezing but tonight it looked angry and Lydia couldn't help but wonder how many other lost souls had found their resting place there, how many had suffered fates like Allison, like her.

“I understand.” Lydia said. “You could have told me.”  
  
“You seem to be battling your own demons.” Allison replied, turning her back to the river. “No pun intended.”  
  
Lydia sighed, looking down at the ground. She felt Allison approach her and cup her chin and gently tipping her head up so that their eyes met.  
  
“You can tell me, anything. I don't like knowing that there is something hurting you.”  
  
“I'm going to die one day.”  
  
Allison blinked, her hand falling from Lydia's face. “You will.”  
  
“And I'm going to age.”  
  
“Ah.” Allison nodded in understanding. “And I won't.”  
  
“I don't want this to be over because one day I'll be too old.”

“So what, you wish to end this now before we get more involved?” Allison asked, hurt tingeing her voice.  
  
“No!” Lydia exclaimed. “No, not at all... I just...” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don't know what to do.” She walked past Allison to stand at the rivers edge. “Talia said that I'm on a dark path, that I'm connected with death.”  
  
Allison nodded and moved to stand beside her.  
  
“She also said that you would walk through hell for me.”  
  
Allison huffed a laugh. “The old crow is far too aware for her own good.”  
  
“Would you?”  
  
Allison nodded. “Without hesitation.”  
  
“Is there a way for me to become a demon like you?”  
  
“I wouldn't wish that on you Lydia.” Allison replied.  
  
“It's either that or an eternity in hell.” Lydia pointed out.  
  
Allison sighed. “Do you still not regret it?”

“No.” Lydia replied. “My answer won't change. Do you regret it?”  
  
“I watched you sinking to the bottom of the river, I watched you drowning and I stopped that. I only wish I knew a way to stop you from suffering after all of this.”  
  
“It's okay Allison.” Lydia took the woman’s hand in her own and the two of them stared at the river in silence for a while. “How deep is it?” She asked.

“It's a long way down.” Allison said, her grip tightening on Lydia as though she were afraid that Lydia would somehow fall in. She tugged on Lydia's hand gently. “Come on, your highness. You should get some more rest. We leave soon.”  
  
“Hold on a second.” Lydia pulled her hand free from Allison's grip and pulled off her ring, holding it in front of her before sharing a look with Allison.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Lydia threw the ring into the river, there was barely a ripple as it disappeared under the surface.  
  
“Burying a demon.” Lydia replied, reaching for Allison's hand again. She tugged the woman towards her and kissed her, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and if Lydia focused, she could have sworn that she could taste Allison's blood against her tongue.

Allison pressed her forehead against Lydia's. “What was that for?” She asked, surprisingly breathless for somebody who didn't actually need to breathe.  
  
“I haven't said it before, but I love you, Allison. I really do.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
Lydia kissed her again. “I do.”

“I love you too.” Allison replied. “I know that probably counts for little on account of what I am but-”  
  
Lydia pressed her hand to Allison's chest, by now she was used to feeling nothing underneath the skin. “Your heart may not beat but I don't doubt your feelings for me, I never have.”  
  
Allison nodded and covered Lydia's hand with her own. “We should head back.”  
  
“We should.”  
  
Allison laughed at the expression Lydia must be sporting and only laughed more as Lydia moved in for another kiss, hands scrabbling to find purchase on Allison's leather.

 

As Allison pushed her up against the tree, Lydia could only hope that they were far enough from the wolves, not that she really cared either way. There was no way to hide the nature of their relationship from werewolves.  


Later, they both lay together in their camp, Lydia knew that Allison wasn't asleep, just as Allison knew Lydia was wide awake. Allison stroked a hand through Lydia's hair slowly and as Lydia tucked her face against Allison's neck she couldn't stop herself from entertaining the idea of following Allison's footsteps, Allison would support her choice. Lydia just didn't know if she was ready to make that leap.

 

They didn't have to think about it now. They had time.

 

 

 

 

 

Everything happened too fast for Lydia to comprehend. When they rose the next morning, everybody was ready, even Allison and Stiles seemed to be getting along.  
  
The journey to the kingdom was filled with a nervous energy, Allison and Derek rode on either side of her as they went over the plan again and again until Lydia was certain she could recount every detail off by heart.

  
It was simple. Boyd, one of Derek's trusted knights would lead the first assault an break through the defences of the kingdom. Erica would follow next and join them, opening a path for Derek to lead the final assault, giving Allison the opportunity to lead Lydia to Jackson to reclaim her throne.

Had she not been surrounded by werewolves, a druid and a demon, Lydia would have called it a suicide mission.

“Are you ready?” Allison asked.  
  
“As I'll ever be.”  
  
Allison moved in for a kiss then, stroking a hand over her cheek tenderly. Lydia felt her push something into her free hand and when they broke apart, Lydia looked down to see one of Allison's daggers in her hand.  
  
“I'm going to be by your side the entire time, even if you don't see me. I'll be there.”  
  
“You're going to let your powers out?”  
  
Allison grinned. “I don't belong in the light, Lydia. I work far better within the shadows.”

  
Lydia nodded and twisted the dagger in her hands, she almost didn't notice Derek approach them.  
  
“We're ready.” He said.  
  
Lydia took a breath and shared a look with Allison who gave an encouraging smile. “Okay.” She nodded again. “Start the attack.”

She just hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

 

 

  
  
It went off without a hitch.

 

 

  
Jackson was as white as a sheet as she walked towards him, Allison's dagger in her hand, she tried to mimic Allison's air of nonchalance, twirling it between her fingers and adding a sway to her steps.  
  
“What's the matter Jackson, you look like you've seen a ghost.”

  
He stumbled back, tripping on a step. “H-how?”  
  
“For future reference, kill someone before you dump the body.” Lydia said, pointing the dagger at him. “I have to say, you really hurt my feelings Jackson.”

“God, you can't even stay dead.” He sneered, trying to school his expression into something less horrified. “And what? You've made friends with the dogs to attack your own home?”  
  
“I came to take back what was mine.” Lydia replied, looking around the throne room. “I have missed this place.” She sighed. “Why did you do this Jackson?”  
  
“It was always the plan Lydia, I was surprised that you never tried to kill me.”  
  
“That's because I have a brain, Jackson. It wasn't diplomatic.”  
  
“Nobody cares, Lydia!”  
  
Allison chose that moment to quite literally materialise from the shadows, stepping behind Jackson and wrapping a hand around his throat.  
  
“I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak about the Queen in such a way.” Allison growled.  
“W-what? Who are you?” Jackson asked, his voice raising several octaves.  
  
“Your worst nightmare.” Allison replied, her gaze flickered to Lydia. “Are you ready?”

Panic flashed over Jackson's face. “Lydia, Lydia please, don't do this.”  
  
“Why not?” Lydia asked. “You tried to kill me, remember? You tied my wrists together, weighed down my ankles... Threw me into the river...” She walked closer and tapped the dagger against his throat, watching his pulse jack rabbit under the delicate skin there.

“I'll leave, you'll never see me again, I promise.” Jackson babbled, he was sweating now, or crying, Lydia found she didn't care.  
  
“What should I do Allison?”  
  
Allison hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe you should do to him what he did to you.”  
  
“I like that.” Lydia agreed. “What do you think Jackson? Can you swim?”  
  
“Lydia...”  
  
Derek thankfully chose that moment to walk in, joined by Erica, Boyd and Stiles.

“Oh, looks like a party.” Erica grinned.  
  
“Good timing.” Allison replied.  
  
Lydia pressed the dagger down onto Jackson's throat, just enough to draw blood. “Derek, could you have someone take Jackson to the river? Oh you're going to need rope.”  
  
“Druid, make sure to paint the seal on his chest.” Allison added. “He doesn't deserve a second chance.”  
  
Stiles glared at her but relented and nodded after a few moments. “Fine. The last thing we need is another demon in our world.”  
  
“Oh you wound me, druid.” Allison shoved Jackson towards Boyd. “Your highness,” Allison curtseyed, it almost looked genuine. “Do you wish to reclaim your throne?”

Lydia grinned and moved past her towards her throne, melting into the seat easily. She looked over to where everyone was stood together, Derek with his hand on his sword, looking around and most likely listening for any incoming attacks, Boyd had a firm grip on a terrified Jackson, Stiles looked like the entire thing was a huge inconvenience. Erica and Allison were both grinning, but while Erica was whispering something to Boyd, Allison was staring directly at her.  
  
“Now what?” Derek asked.  
  
“I'm glad you asked.” Lydia replied. “There's a lot I need for you to do, starting with sending word to Talia to tell her of our success...”

 

  
  
  
From her room, Lydia had a perfect view of her kingdom, _hers,_ she almost couldn't believe how easily it had all gone, it was somewhat worrying that the people she once trusted her life with gave up so easily when faced with werewolves. She supposed it was a good thing that she was going to build an alliance with them.  
  
They had helped her with her problem, not it was her turn to help them deal with the hunters.

 

Warm arms wrapped around her waist and Lydia smiled and she leant back against Allison's chest.  
  
“It's certainly a view.” Allison noted.  
  
“I told you that you would like it.”  
  
“I never doubted you.” Allison replied, dropping a kiss to Lydia's shoulder. “Are you going to address your people?”  
  
“Later.” Lydia said, turning in Allison's arms. “You're not the only one who prefers the darkness.”

Allison's eyes flickered over her face, uncertainty gracing her features. “Lydia, are you sure? Talia was right, this is the point of no return.”  
  
“A demon, werewolf alliance. We'd be unstoppable.”

“I can't just turn you, it doesn't work that way.”  
  
“But you can help me?”  
  
“If that's what you truly want.”  
  
Lydia nodded. “I think that it is.”

“Then I'll help.”  
  
Lydia pressed their lips together. “I do believe we're making history today.”  
  
Allison smirked. “And I'm inclined to agree. You're something else your majesty and I love you all the more for it.”  
  
Lydia kissed her again. “I think I promised to show you the library.”  
  
“That you did.”  
  
“And then the real celebrations can get under way.”  
  
Allison grinned. “I can hardly wait.”  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
